rokkafandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Hold Mine Denizens
= Ignis = Leader - Main Copperbeard * Fat, ruddy, golden-haired dwarf * Opulent beyond belief * Golden Helm * Few weapons * Incredibly nice house in rich part of town, very little soot or dust * Gregarious and generous in small matters * Seeks more trade deals with the Imperial City * Incredibly hurt by lack of caravans from Mountainview Trader - Zundrgar Grayfingers * Met party in The Shining Room * Gave large tips to Archbald in return of songs and information * Speaks smoothly and softly * Friendly and flattering * Always on the lookout for a good deal * Short, even for a dwarf, and slender * Wants to restore trade, open passage, further trading routes Armorsmith - Eler hammerfist * Not seen by the Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet TavernKeeper - Gogel Copperbeard * Served party delicious, sweet, thick, and very overpriced drinks at The Shining Room Smith - Tokori Firebeard * Tall, muscular, long red braids * Brusk and cheerful * Proud of her work * Sold Embersong, incinerator of the World to Althanis * Sold Freezing Arrows to Archibald * Provided party information on who to contact to get into mineshafts, suggested Bakra and Hakrar. * Secretly wants new ore and to venture down into the bowels of the earth for it * Has a crush on Hakrar Quartzoath * = Metas = Leader - Myrdyn GraniteCrusher * Hardened * Suspicious * Feels assailed by all sides * Wants to delve deeper for knowledge, not treasure * Pressured by past * Dislikes oppulence of Main Copperbeard Judge Barungar Ironspike * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet Professor Ulvic Undertale * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet Scribe Krida Moonheart * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet Barkeep Tangri Ogreaxe * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet = Sedis = Leader - Bar Stonedelver * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet * Mentioned as strong opponent of any outsiders * Would be very upset if he knew party were going into mineshafts Mining Foreman - Rak Quartzheart * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet * Old grizzled foreman * Lives with the Ore Stamps * Willing to give access to mines in exchange for discrediting outside sources of ore Elevator Operator - Bakra Orcwrench * Young, energetic, highly competent * College friend of Argoel * Offered to help party sneak into closed shafts * Big fan of Bar Stonedelver * Machinery expert * When visiting North Pass Keep was trapped with only her toolchest, and slayed 17 orcs * Solid build, square face, blonde hair * Sister of Hakar Mechanic - Hakrar Quartzoath * Passable mechanic, more interested in killing vermin, orcs, and monsters * College friend of Argoel * Offered to help party sneak into closed shafts * Secretly in love with Tokori Firebeard * Wants to go on a monster killing expedition with her * Brother of Bakra '' Barkeep - Rubenka Onyxfist * Not seen by Royal Treasure Hunters of Rokka yet